Kidnapped
by scottysgirl31
Summary: Andy has secrets and those secrets are finally catching up to her
1. Chapter 1

Andy McNally was strong; she was kind and she was smart. Okay well maybe not as smart as she could have been. But she was different now, she was smart and she didn't do rash things or any spur of the moment activities.

If anything joining the police force had only intensified her new rulings of thinking things through. Yes, she did she little rash things now and then, like lust over her Training Officer and then nearly have sex with him on the night of the power out. But they were small right? They didn't matter, all that mattered was that she remembered she wasn't alone.

"Yo Gail, how starting this night of with some shots?!" Dov Epstein shouted across the Penny. It was the bar that the 15th Division frequented after a hard day's work.

"Sure, why not!" She called back lounging back in her chair and taking in her surroundings. "So Andy, will you be staying with us tonight or are heading home early like usual?" Gail asked with a sneer. Andy wasn't sure what she had done to annoy Gail this time, but she was sure she would find out sooner or later.

"I'll stay for a couple, though you're right as usual, I can't stay late," Andy confirmed smiling sweetly at her colleague, but really feeling as though she was to smack her pretty little blonde head of her shoulders.

"C'mon Andy, stay just for a while longer, you're never out late!" Chris Diaz moaned from her left.

"Sorry guys, I have priorities," Andy laughed trying to get the subject to blow over. " I think I'll go help Dov," she pointed towards the bar where Dov was still ordering all the drinks in.

Andy got up from the table and made a quick retreat to the bar when she ended up next to Dov. "Hey Dov," she smiled when he looked up at her. He smiled back and was about to answer when his eyes caught something over Andy's shoulders. Andy turned to see what had distracted him and it was her ex-training officer, Sam Swarek.

"Hi Andy, bye Andy," he laughed gathering the drinks up and heading back to the table. Everyone knew there was something between her and Sam, none had been able to actually come to the conclusion they had nearly slept together, but they all knew there was...something.

"Sam," Andy nodded taking the drink the bartender put down in front of her and honestly not remembering she ordered a drink. He did this to her, he made her mind go crazy and it barely reminded her that she did actually need to breath. Andy had known Sam for three years now and apart from that one slip up back three years ago and the occasional hot a dirty make out session, nothing had ever really happened between them. Nothing could, because then that would open a whole new can of worms Andy would choose to be left alone.

"Hey, how are you? Haven't seen much of you today," he commented getting a drink for himself.

"I'm good, you?" She asked out of politeness, Andy really did need to go. she looked at her watch and then at the Penny's clock just to make sure they really were correct.

"Yeah I'm good, need to be somewhere?" He asked catching the fact she was looking at her watch or the clock every thirty seconds.

"Just home, I've just gotta get home," Andy replied reluctantly, she hadn't wanted to draw too much attention to the fact and now she had done the exact opposite.

"Well do you want me to give you a lift? I'm heading home anyway," he asked digging his truck keys out his pocket and shaking them in front of her face.

Andy didn't hesitate when she answered. "No I'm good thanks, it's only a couple of blocks away."

"Like I'm gonna let you walk, either get in the truck yourself or I carry you to it. Your choice?" He continually smirked while giving her, her ultimatum. Andy glared at him, it was one of her best glares as well and it only made him laugh more. "C'mon," with a hand on her waist he directed her out the Penny.

Once in the truck the tension between them skyrocketed again, it did this everything time they were in a enclosed space together, though it never happened in the cruiser and Andy still couldn't figure that out. It was a long and nail biting two blocks to Andy's home. Sam didn't say and word and Andy had no intention of saying any either. When he pulled up outside Andy's flat, it instantly felt off. Looking at her home, Andy realised all the lights were off. Before jumping to conclusions, she went through the steps. Power cut? Nope the street lights were still on, along with the neighbours lights. Blown circuitry? Possible, though unlikely since Andy's home was very new. Someone broken in and turn the lights off thinking it would help them hide? Better idea and the idea Andy concluded with.

"Sam, something is wrong!" Andy turned in her seat and looked at her partner, colleague whatever you wanted to call him, in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked hesitantly, he too was looking out the windows and Andy could tell he saw nothing wrong.

"When I left, the hall light was on a long living room and porch," Andy hissed diving for the glove compartment where she knew Sam kept his off duty weapon. Sam did try and stop her, but before he could really register what was happening Andy was gone.

The young officer raced up the steps, but before entering her home she calmed herself and prayed the worst hadn't happened. The door was still shut and locked, that was a good sign. Reaching into her pocket she pulled the house keys out and handed them to Sam who was now behind her.

"Unlock the door slowly," she told him stepping back but still covering the hallway in front of here through the glass panel. Sam unlocked the door and pushed it open for Andy to enter.

"Becareful!" He hissed following her in.

Stepping into her home, while she was about to a sweep was the most nerve racking thing the could possibly do. She didn't know what she was going to find. Pushing the first door open, the door to the living room, Andy; with only the light coming from outside she scanned the room. She couldn't see any danger except from the girl on the sofa face down. Her worst nightmare had come true. Handing the gun over to Sam, Andy darted towards the sofa and rolled the girl upright, who at the same time bolted up in surprise.

"Shit, Charlotte are you okay?" Andy panicked running her hands over the girls shoulders and face, not finding any injuries.

"Andy, I'm fine! Are you okay? What's happening?" Charlotte whispered afraid something terrible had happened and she would be the one held responsible.

"All the lights were out, I thought something had happened? Shit, Casey!" Leaving Charlotte on the sofa Andy ran past Sam and up the stairs to the the second door. Entering she saw the young girl asleep in her bed, breathing. Practically collapsing against the door Andy let out a sigh of the relief.

"Andy what the hell is going on?" Sam snapped when he came up the stairs. Spinning on her heels, Andy brought her finger to her mouth to tell him to hush. Before closing the door, Andy went into the room and checked to make sure everything was okay and that Casey was still sleeping peacefully. She exited the room and motioned for Sam to go down stairs.

"Andy, what is going on, have I done something wrong?" Charlotte was stood in the hallway tears in her eyes and panic stricken. Andy smiled sadly and shook her head, before answering the girl she pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back soothing her. "No Charlotte, everythings fine. When I saw all the lights off I panicked a little," Andy chuckled. She heard Sam mutter 'A little' sarcastically behind her. Choosing to ignore him she looked at Charlotte who was still a little teary.

"I'm sorry, I was just so sleepy and the lights were bright, I didn't realise turning them off would be a problem," Charlotte whispered.

"It's not, but how about keeping the landing light and porch light on next time?" Andy compromised. Charlotte smiled and nodded, finally starting to cheer up a little. "Okay, so I'm back, you can go home," Andy reached over the dish on the side and pulled a twenty out she handed it to Charlotte.

"Bye Andy and Andy's friend," Charlotte giggled at Sam and then made a dash for the door.

"You made a good impression," Andy laughed moving into the living so she could watch Charlotte headed up the steps next door to her house.

"Yeah okay, what was that all about Andy and why is there a child upstairs?" Sam questioned blocking her from exiting her own living space.

It had to come out at some point, didn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I apologise about this chapter, everything is slightly screwed up and out of sink. Like the fact that, Nick has been with them for 3 years now and the 6 month undercover they did happened a few weeks after he joined 15th and it isn't 6 months they did, it lasted 9. Oh and Jerry isn't dead! (I love Jerry)**

* * *

It had been a long and stressful night for Andy last night. She had first believed someone had broken into the house and she had thought they had killed Casey and Charlotte and then Andy had to explain to Sam who Casey was. She had finally managed to get to bed at three am the next morning when Sam finally left and she dreaded getting back up at six, to have Casey ready for pick up.

Andy watched Kelly drive away with Casey in the back along with the two other children she looked after for women in the police force, including Tracey.

"It still hurts every time she drives away," Andy laughed sadly as she looked at her close friend, Tracy Barber.

"I know, I feel the same. I promise it gets easier," Tracey smiled rubbing Andy on the back. "So you ready for work?"

"No. I had Sam here all night," Andy groaned getting into the passenger seat of Tracy's car. Ever since Casey had been going with Leo's career, her and Andy had been going into work together.

"Sam? What was he doing there and did he see Case?" Tracy gasped looking back and forth between the road and her.

"Yes and well it was my fault really, but when I Ieft that night I left the lights on, but when I came home they were all off," Andy started to explain last nights escapades. "Well I got worried thinking something happened and rushed in with Sam's off duty weapon and well you can probably guess everything went downhill after that," Andy grumbled hiding her face in her hands.

"What did you tell him?" Tracy asked hitting her fist to the horn when a car shot out in front of them cutting them up.

"I only want to explain it once, so can we till we get to the precinct and I can explain to you, Nick and Frank?" She asked muffled through her hands. Tracy answered quickly and went back to swearing at the driver in front of her and also saying how as soon as she got to the Precinct she was going to hunt this guy down. At least Andy had a some what amusing morning.

* * *

Getting into the precinct Andy changed into her uniform and settled into one of the chairs in the parade room. Nick sat down beside her and lent over to whisper something. "Tracy said Sam knows?" he asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, happened last night, wait till I can get Frank and Tracy and I'll explain everything," Andy whispered back, stopping when Frank strode into the room to give them the news for the morning.

When Frank had finished his morning talk, Andy grabbed Nick and Tracy and headed towards Franks office. Frank looked up from his desk when the trio entered, knowing exactly what this was going to be about he sat up concerned. "Is Casey okay?" he instantly dropping the pen and standing up to walk around his desk.

"Casey is fine," Andy smiled. "Though we have another problem."

"What?" Frank questioned looking at all three of them, then back at Andy waiting for her answer, however it wasn't Andy who answered it was Nick.

"Sam knows about Case," Nick snapped grounding his teeth together. Nick was extremely protective over Casey, and Andy to boot. "Now would you please tell us what you told him?" Nick asked directing his question to Andy.

Andy sat crossed her arms and took a breath before explaining. "Did you know I have sister?" Andy said looking at the three. Everyone but Frank shook their heads.

"Wait the one that died?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah, she died about a year before I joined the academy," Andy explained. "This is what I told Sam, I also may have said that Casey was my sister's daughter," Andy cringed knowing that she was to be screamed at but all but one of the three people in the room.

"Andy!" Tracy and Frank shouted simultaneously. "Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Tracy groaned. She knew this situation had just become ten times more complicated. They had done well keeping Casey to themselves for the last three years, and they all knew that Andy's secret would come out at some point.

"Because I don't want him to know," she hissed. "Don't get me wrong, I love Casey to bits and would love for her to know everyone, but's too dangerous I've told you all this, I made a took huge risk deciding to following my dream to join the force," Andy fumed. She had repeated her argument hundreds of times, but none of them seemed to understand the danger of people knowing about Casey.

"Andy we know, but Sam could help," Frank pleaded trying to get her to understand that there were people out there who could help her.

"No. Know one is to know the truth, you all promised me none of you would tell anyone, can I still trust you?"

"Yes, of course you can, but we just want what is best for you," Tracy told her reaching over to take Andy's hand. "You can trust us," everyone around her nodded in agreement, they would keep her secret safe.

"Can we just go over the story?" Frank asked, he wanted to make sure everyone knew and understood what was happening, so they could back her up if necessary

"Sure," Andy nodded. "Casey is my sisters daughter. Katie, died a year before I joined the academy and since there was no other relatives I took Case on. A year later I joined the academy and then here was are now," Andy explained. The only problem with the story was that, Casey should theoretically be four yet she was only three.

"Everyone got it?" Frank asked looking at the other two in the room.

"Got it," they said simultaneously. Andy looked at smiled at all of them, she didn't know what she would do without these people, if it wasn't for them she might have had to have left the force.

"Alright, back to work," Frank smiled shooing they out of the his office.

* * *

The three of them moved out of Frank's office in single file, Tracey moved off quicker so she could catch Jerry who was heading out the door to a case. Nick, well Nick stuck with Andy since they were paired for the day.

Andy and Nick made there way out to the police cruiser and once they were sat inside Nick asked the question he had been waiting to ask. "So I was wondering, if I could take Case for the weekend?" He asked smiling at Andy. Nick loved Casey like she was his daughter, he had been there through Andy's whole pregnancy and then helped her raise Casey for the first three months.

"You don't have too Nick, it's fine," Andy said shaking her head and starting the engin.

"But I want too, I love having her about and it will give you a break," Nick answer more firmly. "Anyway I'm pretty sure I heard Tracey she wanted to grab a couple of days R&R with you since you both have the weekend off," Nick pleaded his case, he really wanted Casey.

Andy sat and thought for a second, a couple of days of peace with Tracey would be nice. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten away since Casey was born. "Well if you're sure?" Andy asked looking at him. Nick had been a rock for her, he had been there throughout it all and was like a father to Casey.

"Of course, I love having her about, makes my life more interesting," Nick laughed. Andy smiled and thanked everything she could that she had such amazing people around her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and mean reviews for Andy? Be nice and wait for it all to be explained ;) Oh and lovely readers, stop with the guesses I've changed it all up again, just to give you a surprise xD I know it's short, but It came to me and I had to share. Enjoy**

* * *

Andy sat the dining room table banging her head against it. "You gotta stop that or you leave yourself with no brain cells," Nick quipped across from her. Andy looked up and glared at him.

"You are so not funny," Andy groaned. "What is she doing, she only when up there to get Bumble."

"I'll go find out," Nick chuckled pushing away from the table and heading upstairs to find out what his niece was doing. Andy got up from her chair and walked down the hallway to the front door where Casey's bag where for her weekend with Nick. Andy double checked them all to make sure she had everything Case would need including her insulin and some extra just in case. Casey was born with diabetes, Andy wasn't sure where she had got it from because it didn't run in her family and she was pretty sure it didn't run in Casey's father's family.

"Someone got a little distracted with Mr. Bumble," Nick laughed coming down the stair carrying Casey.

"I was reading him a book," she answer proudly waving the book and Mr. Bumble in the air. Andy laughed and took her from Nick's arms.

"Okay ready?" she asked her daughter. Casey's face lit up with a smile, she loved going to stay with Nick. "Everything is your bags including your special medic. Mommy loves you and will call you tonight okay?"

"Okay," she smiled happily snuggling into Andy's arms. Casey was small for her age, the diabetes had caused her under develop.

"I love you, now give mommy a hug," Casey wrapped her arms around Andy's neck and hugged her tight. Andy did the same except they were wrapped around the little girl's waist. "Time to go." Andy carried Casey out to Nick's car and strapped her into the car seat while Nick put her bags in the trunk.

"Thank you for having her," Andy smiled hugging Nick tightly.

"Anytime, you know I love having her," Nick answered hugging Andy back tightly. "Now have fun with Tracey and we'll see you Sunday." Nick climbed into the car and drove off leaving Andy stood there very lonely. She hated watching Casey drive away, every ounce of her being was against it, but she could trust Nick.

* * *

"She's gone," Andy said sadly down the phone to Tracey. She heard Tracey laugh at the other end and tell Jerry that she was now leaving.

"I'll be there in ten make sure you're ready," Tracey laughed before hanging up. Andy looked at her duffle by the door and walked to the kitchen to get a drink before Tracey turned up.

True to her word ten minutes later a horn sounded outside. Running down the hall, Andy grabbed her bag and keys and then she was out the door. Locking it after her she ran down the steps and then to Tracy's car. Dumping the bag on the back seat she climbed in.

"Ready for some R&R?" She when Andy got in. Andy answered and they drove off. "I've got to stop by the office and pick up some papers for Jerry, that okay?" she asked as they round the corner a block away from the precinct.

"Of course," Andy replied.

Tracey pulled up outside 15th division and both of them got out and headed in. They were buzzed through instantly and while Tracey ran into her's and Jerry's office, Andy stood and spoke to a couple of officers.

"You ready?" Tracey popped up behind her and waved the papers in her hand. Andy nodded and they turned to leave except they ran into Sam Swarek.

"Ladies," he smiled looking at Andy more than Tracey. "Off somewhere?"

"Just some R&R," Tracey answered smiling at him. "Thought you had the weekend off?"

"I do, just popped in for some papers," he laughed noticing the ones Tracey also held in her hand. They both laughed and when Andy didn't join they looked at her. Andy was staring over Sam's shoulder at a blonde haired man who was making his way towards them.

Before Tracey could ask if she was okay, the man called out. "Sam you ready?" Sam turned and faced the man with a smile.

"Of course Michael, just waiting for you like usual," he joked. Michael Lawrence approached them and stopped by Sam. "Det. Tracey Barber, Andy McNally I would like to introduce a good and old friend of mine, Michael Lawrence," Sam introduced them all.

Tracey reached forwards and shook his hand confidently and then looked at Andy to do the same. Andy reached out shakily to take his hand, gasping when his skin touched hers. "Nice to meet you," she stuttered. Michael smiled widely at her, he hadn't seen Andy McNally in a long time.

"Like wise," he answered smoothly and calmly. Andy closed her eyes and counted to ten, she couldn't stand when he was like this.

"No Casey?" Sam asked turning the conversation back to him. He looked at Andy and waited for a reply, Andy was still shaking slightly when she looked at Sam, she didn't want to answer this question in front of him.

"With a friend," she said quietly, she wanted to be as vague as possible, she couldn't let him know.

"Casey?" Michael questioned looking between Sam and Andy.

"Yeah, Andy's niece, she took her on when her sister died, what three or four years ago?" Sam asked trying to remember what Andy had told him.

"Yeah," Andy nodded, just about ready to burst into tears at this point. When she looked at Michael, she knew he knew. He knew Casey was his daughter.

"Well that's good of you," he snapped. "'bout time we are going Sam?" he asked looking at the raven haired man.

"Okay," Sam answer hesitantly. not sure what was happening. "See you both Monday," he called to Andy and Tracey.

* * *

Once they were both out of site, Tracey spun to Andy. "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Andy said quietly making her way out of the precinct quickly and quietly.

* * *

The weekend went quickly and Andy couldn't wait to have Casey back in her arms. Andy had managed to brush Tracey off all weekend about what had happened at 15th with Michael. Now she was home and Casey would be back in a matter of minutes.

Just as the thoughts of Casey coming home clouded her mind, the real thing bounded through the door. "Mommy, Mommy," she called excitedly barrelling into her mothers arms. Andy snatched her up and held her tight, wishing everything could be simple.

When Andy looked up she saw Nick stood in the hall smiling madly at them, why couldn't she have fallen for someone like Nick and then had Casey?

"Thank you for having her," Andy smiled shifting Casey to her and walking down the hall.

"Not a problem, we had a great weekend didn't we munchkin," Nick smiled reaching out and touching Casey's chin which made her giggle.

"Wow, was it that good?" Andy asked looking at her daughter who was nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah, we to the zoo and we got chocolate and we saw Princess' at the movies," Casey rambled off everything they did at the weekend and by the sound of it Nick had spoiled her again.

"Wow, so Uncle Nick spoiled you?" Andy laughed shaking head at Nick who didn't look at all guilty. Casey nodded and smile grew bigger. "What do you say to Uncle Nick then?"

"Thank you," she laughed loudly reaching over to give him a hug. Andy let her go and watched Nick her tight.

"It's okay, I love seeing you," he whispered in her ear. He closed his eyes and hugged her tight one last time. "Love you Case."

"Love you Uncle Nick," she said back, now wanting to be put on the floor to play with her new toys. Casey ran off into the living room leaving the adults stood in the hallway.

"Thank you again, it seems she had a great time," she smiled watching her.

"Yeah we had fun, though I can't say I enjoyed Princess' much, you'll have to take her to the squeal," he joked. Andy turned and faced him laughing.

"I will, now get home and use the last of your hours at home for some peace and quiet," Andy smirked pulling him into a hug. "I'll see you Monday."

"See you Monday," he replied laughing as he turned and walked towards his car. Andy watched him go and closed the door though it wasn't before noticing that the same black sedan was sat opposite her home.

* * *

-Change of view-

He watched them laughing together over his daughter. That man hugging and kissing her, he even had her for the weekend? Was she just handing his daughter out to any random person she could find? He bet she was sleeping with him as well, she always was a whore.

He knew this was his time to get her back, get the daughter he never knew about back. She would live with him, she would have a proper upbringing and not live with that slut of a mother.

Looking down at the gun on the passenger seat, Michael bid his time.


End file.
